totaldramamodelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kallila
Kallila, labeled The Fried Chicken Lover, is a pornstar on Total Drama Models 2. She is currently still a lesbian. History Week 1 In the Shillouette shoot, Kallila placed 13th out 15 models thus solidifying her spot into the top 15. Week The theme was Candy and which Kallila was assigned SugarPubes. During the judging the judges loved the concept but were confused by Kallila's sugar coated pussy hair. Which she place 50th out of 14 models Week 3 The theme was Porn genres and which Kallila was assigned rusty nail & blue waffle or R&B. The judges loved the Alissa Sadik vibe and her stellar science lab background. But the judges also thought that the background was a bit fishy, although it could have been Kallilas vagina. She place 3rd out of 13 models that week Week 4 The Theme was Gaybon vs Lesbon and she was partner with Janelle. Janelle and Kallila decided to scissor into a Anal and Deepthroat sub-theme. The judges love Kallila's queefs and wished she showed more innocence in her photo. Thus, outshining her partner she was rewarded with 4th out of 12 models. Week 5 The Theme was Nudity in Bed shoot. During, Panel the judges love the fierceness of the photo and the overall pose of Kallila showing her beef curtains. But once again, the judges wanted to see a hornier side Kallila. But, Kallila received her highest callout to date with 2nd out of 11 models. Week 6 The theme was Masqueefade. During Panel, the judges finally applaued Kallila for showing a more hornier side, after she shoved the rogue dildo that killed Hailey's mother into her loose asshole. However, the dildo didn't quite fit the butthole, thus barely escaping the bottom 2 by placing 8th out of 10 models. Week 7 Unfortunately, after Week 6, Kallila was found dead in her dressing room. She was finna snort some poop but her friend Sharkeisha gave her a weed instead. Sharkeisha warned Kallila that injecting just 2 whole marijuanas could be fatal, but Kallila didn't listen. After accidentally injecting just 1/420th of a marijuana, she got testicular cancer and three of her lungs failed.. She died instantly. She forgotten soon after her death and nobody gave a shit. = Biography Kallila was a star the moment she was pushed out of the cave her mother calls a vagina. Although she was poor, she had high hopes of becoming a famous model one day. As a child she would get raped time and time again by the familys pet dog, SERIOUSGAMER27. Although, Kallila secretly liked it. This is what one calls bestiality, or dogsexual. In middle school, she met a boy named Bruce. Bruce was the love of her life. They dated for a few years but one day Bruce took her to a carnival. They spent the night together, but Bruce was acting weird. He drove her home and walked her to the front door. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. She gasped, could it be? But when he opened it, she saw not a ring, but a small loan of a million dollars. "I will one day be a female, my love. Will you still love me then?" Bruce asked. "Bruce, what's going on?" Kallila asked. "Please," Bruce said. "Call me Caitlyn." After this she was never the same. When she was old enough, She auditioned for Total Drama Models and, surprisingly got accepted! Her dreams were finally coming true. She did quite well in the first six weeks, although she tragically died to death after injecting one to many weeds. Ten Words To Describe Her #Nigger #Weave #KFC #Kool Aid #Watermelon #Runaway Slave #Cotton Picker #No Tits #Loose #Fugly Audition Kallila's Biography: She was born and raised on the island of Honolubelube,HI. She wasn't the best looking child in her younger years, or in any of her years for that matter, so she had to rely on her intelligence. But once puberty hit she transformed into a Caitlyn Jenner and proved that ugly guys aren't better looking transgendered and graduated as Pussy Lipped Thot Queen of her highschool. She is wet, horny, and even gassy at times. She decided to begin analing after a talent scout offered to do rape her when she was 18 years old. And she loved dick in the ass ever since but she never had her "Super Squirt Moment". "Will this competition proved that she can not only make it in this industry but fuck in it?" Online Profile What’s your best quality? ~My best quality is my pornographic memory and ass hair. ;) Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) * Music: Poop, Rock Hard Cock, and the occasional Incest song. * Color: Cum (because she looks best in cum) * Movie: The Fault in Our Slaves * Food: Vertical Fish Taco & Balls with a side of Pube Describe your craziest dream. Okay, my craziest wet dream was I woke in the Hungry Gays arena. And I started queefing away from the center and a flying vagina flap carried a basket full lemon condoms (my fav<3). I bit one and then I teleported to my old sex class and I was in my birthday suit on the day that we were taking the final anus exams. I think thats it. Best memory from childhood? In 10th grade, I was in the drama club so at the end of the year. The drama club went to a strip club as a field trip and I remember trying a ride a horse dick (*single tear rolls out*) "It was a glorious moment." Most embarrassing moment at school? During my 6th grade dance in junior high, I asked this boy to fuck me (and I can't do a sex to save my life) so we were fucking near the refreshment table and I tripped over my 2-inch dick and fell "tits first" into the period blood, thus ruining my sister's hand-in me down dress and my date new suit. (*waves nervously*) Sorry, Jacob. Describe the first job you ever had. My first job was at a small porn studo like 2 blocks from my house and i didn't like it because it was too stressful on my vagina especially for a "easy porno". Ten years from now, what are you doing? I would like to be a successful pornstar and stripper with my own modeling agency. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? My dream date would be with Steve Moses and we would be watching movies on Pornflix, surrounded by junk food on a wet day. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? fist my ass Trivia *TBA Gallery ' Kalilia mahoe by tdiartist12-d83c84l.png Tdm 2 kallila week 0 by tdiartist12-d842r3e.png|Kallila's sillhouette shoot. Tdm 2 kallila week 1 by tdiartist12-d85bn1p.png|Kallila's candy shoot. She had to portray sugar cubes. Tdm 2 kallila week 2 by tdiartist12-d86c90b.png|Kallila's music genre shoot. She had to portray R&B. ' Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Models 2 Category:Total Drama Models 2 Contestants